A Word Before Dying
by rulerra
Summary: Last update. Can't finish the story so i'm just going to summarize everything.
1. Cable vs Apocalypse

##

#A Word Before Dying

By: Ruler Ra

__

"My name is Nathan Charles Christopher Summers. Once I was the Askani'Son, would-be messiah of the Askani Clan. Later I became the only link between my future and this past and was known as the mutant freedom fighter called Cable. Now I am called exactly what I am, Solider X, a solider from an unknown time. Today I meet my destiny.

It has been five years since the trials of the Twelve. I have left both my family, the X-Men, as well as my army, X-Force, behind to search for him. He who made me what I am. En Sabah Nur, Apocalypse. This should have ended then, but I was too weak. Another, my father, saved us, but he still lived. Today you finally meet your death."

The mutant known as Solider X has waited his entire life for the confrontation that will soon take place. Before him lies the stronghold of Apocalypse and inside sits his foe. For the last five years Nathan has traveled the world in search of Apocalypse's many safe houses and hideouts, this is the last one. Many have died for Nathan to get where he is, soon another will be added to that list. 

Perched precariously atop a steep mountain incline overlooking Apocalypse's stronghold, Nathan sits and waits for some sign of the tyrant. As he waits, he again goes back to recording his thoughts into his com-link, which will relay all his thoughts to those closest to him if he is the one to die today.

_"I have said my goodbyes long ago, I do not fear dying. Apocalypse has taken everything from me; today I take his life from him. I will not fail any of you counting on me. Sam, I've been training you for this day since I first met you, and I know you want nothing more than to be here fighting with me, but if I fail… if I should fall, lead my army against him. You are as able as I have ever been for the task. _

Scott, father, you have felt the power of Apocalypse's touch, you maybe more than anyone will know why I must do this. Take care of Jean. You… you… have taught me well."

The people close to him, as it has always been, are few. Nathan knows everyone else he has forgotten this day, will learn of his struggle from other sources. Night slowly approaches and the sky is suddenly lit up from enormous amounts of energy emitting from Apocalypse's cathedral. Nathan says a small prayer in his Askani tongue and leaps from his mountain hiding spot.

He falls rapidly, teeth clenched together, eyes open, as the wind slams across his face. He then uses his mutant telekinetic powers to slow his descent, his left eye glowing with power. A mere few feet from the ground, a few minutes from ending his life's work. The doors from the stronghold are blast to nothing, but from within. Apocalypse knew he was coming.

In a voice that rivals thunderclaps, he spoke- 

"So finally you have come. Did you think I would be caught so unaware? Do you think I will be so easily defeated? I am forever like time itself. I am Apocalypse. I am your death."

With that the battle began; Nathan used his powers to telekinetically increases the techno-organic virus within his body, making him stronger and faster. The toll on his body was excruciating, but Nathan was more than willing to do die tonight. Focusing his telekinetic powers into his psimiter, Nathan fires a blast at full power into Apocalypse's chest. The giant mutant's only reaction was the crack of a small smile across his blue lips. Nathan, not believing anyone could survive such an attack, begins to regroup.

The battle was fierce and unrelenting; both men were near death before too long. Suddenly the mighty Apocalypse fell, exhausted. Nathan sensed that the time must be now. He prepared for one final blow to end his future. As he concentrated, Apocalypse turned towards him and with the last bits of energy in him spoke-

"Summers… you are a fool… you have lived your life as I have for told. You are not the only time traveler in this present… I have seen the end of time… I saw my own death at the hands of… the Askani'Son. Throughout my life I have learned time cannot be changed, but it can be manipulated… I knew you would face me and eventually defeat me if left whole… which is why at your most vulnerable… only a babe… I infected you with what you and everyone else believed to be a techno-organic virus… you came here, to this time, hoping to defeat me… ha. Why leave an entire world of soldiers and face me alone at the height of my powers? Why not stay where the entire mutant race was yours to command against me? That was no virus, Askani'Son, it was a way for me to control you… a way for you to deliver my ultimate prize… a body with the ability to sustain me forever… my final form…"

Apocalypse reached his arm out and Nathan's body, against his will bowed before him. The virus within Nathan quickly began a process of overtaking Nathan's psychic defenses, leaving Nathan's body defenseless. Apocalypse slowly rose to his feet, and with a touch transferred his essence within the body of the Askani'Son. Nathan's last thoughts before dying were there was never any hope for his future, he unwittingly was sent back in time to hand deliver to his greatest enemy, his most powerful weapon. 

More powerful now than ever before, Apocalypse stands triumphant. A plan played out over two thousand years has finally come to bear, and Apocalypse knows that now a truly wonderful age will begin. Noticing Nathan's com-link, Apocalypse greets his enemies-

"X-Men. Tell the world. Look upon me and know the end is near. Apocalypse has risen. The world will soon be mines, for tomorrow belongs to me. Your champion is no more. All those too weak to march within my armies shall be trampled under their boot heels. I am eternity. The war will soon begin…"

Within hours, the news of Nathan's death is whispered on the lips of the X-Men. His com-link broadcast his final words to all those who knew him. Through tears, and familiar war-stories of how good a man Nathan was, one man thinks about the future thrust on to him. 

One month later, Apocalypse has begun recruiting for his armies. Mutants are quickly choosing sides, either falling in with Apocalypse or with the X-Men. Humans know little of what's going on in the mutant world, but that will shortly change. In the confines of the Xavier Mansion, Sam Guthrie, the mutant known as Cannonball, sits and begins debriefing his team. He looks at their faces, Proudstar, Domino, Meltdown, Richter, Moonstar, Magma and their newest recruit- X-Man. This is his army, his X-Squadron. Sam looks at them all and smiles, because he knows they are all soldiers willing to die for their cause.


	2. XSquadron

Sam Guthrie slowly goes over the piles of notes of the last four months sitting in front of him. His surrogate father-figure, Cable, is dead. His life-long mission of destroying Apocalypse revealed to be nothing more than a plan of Apocalypse to allow him access to Cable's body, destroying his mind in the process. Apocalypse, now possessing the powers of Cable's extraordinary mental powers, is at the height of his powers and has begun recruiting mutants for a coming war. Sam, thrown into the role as general sooner than he ever expected, wonders how he will be able to pull together and lead his teammates. 

They were once the new mutants, then known as X-Force. They have always been the most pro-active of the teams Charles Xavier inspired into creation. Now they are called what they have become, X-Squadron. The first line of defense in the coming war against Apocalypse. They have been training for this since Cable took leadership over them from Xavier. They would have died for him, but he has died for them to finally step out of the shadows. 

Sam's main problem is their newest recruit, X-Man. He is Cable's other-dimensional self from a world ruled and eventually destroyed by the presence of Apocalypse. His powers were never meant to be stored in any container, and is slowly breaking down his body. He knows he will die soon, and plans on sacrificing himself to rid this world of Apocalypse. Sam is trying to find another way. So far.. Nothing. 

Outside the current headquarters of X-Squadron, one of seemingly thousands of decommissioned Sentinel production facilities, stands a lone individual hidden in shadow. He stands and watches, nothing more. He is the first of the children of Apocalypse, born before the birth of Christ, he has waited and trained for his father to fulfill his plans. His time has finally come. Genocide has been released and today the war begins.

Inside their home, X-Squadron are training. It is what they have done since the news of Cable's death was brought to their knowledge. They believe they are ready for anything. As X-Man hovers above the rest of his teammates, psionicly linking all members together, Domino still begins to yell out orders above the clatter and yells of their simulated battle. 

"Magma… you and Meltdown take out the armored troops, leave the flyers for Nate and Sam. Proudstar, with me."

Running behind the other members, Moonstar and Richter share a concerned look with each other.

"She's trying to hard, Richter. We really need to help her deal with Nathan's…"

"We are. We get rid of Apocalypse and worry about feelings afterwards. She's tougher than any of us. She'll get through this, with us by her side…"

Before Richter could finish what he was saying a blast of enormously powerful energy crashes through the bases far wall leveling Richter where he stood. Danielle Moonstar was in such shock to see the body of her limp almost lifeless teammate laying against the wall behind them, she failed to prepare herself for the second shot. The energy fired off by Genocide ripped through her chest and her last sight before dying was Richter struggling to his feet moving towards her body.

Seeing the carnage going on, Cannonball uses his mutant powers and rockets towards his two teammates. X-Man, Meltdown, Magma, Domino, and Proudstar are right behind, dodging holographic fire and battle troops.

Domino screams, "System override, Alpha… Shut down now!"

The training simulation system shuts down immediately, leaving only X-Squadron and a giant hole in the wall. Finally reaching their teammates, X-Squadron are on full alert preparing for the next attack.

"Dom, what's goin' on here? We ain't ready for this sh-"

As Meltdown begins to question the situation, a figure steps from the shadows. All heads turn and everyone sees the attacker. Genocide walks and then stands a few feet in front of them, glowing with power. Magma and Meltdown both power-up and are ready to avenge their fallen teammate.

"Don't move, either of ya'll," Sam orders. "I'm givin' ya'll one chance to tell us who ya'll are. Talk. Now."

X-Squadron stands there awaiting this intruder to speak. They are all ready to attack at any moment, they know who sent him, but need to know if this is only the beginning or just an attack to test them. They restrain themselves for the betterment of the world.

In a voice, not very different from his father's, Genocide speaks, "Who am I? I am the scion of Apocalypse. I am the heir to eternity. I am your death given flesh. I am Genocide, first son of Apocalypse, rider of the storm."

"You can tell he's telling the truth, only Blue Lips talks like that," Meltdown said under her breath.

"Tabitha, not now. Why are you here," Domino asked.

"This is your first and final warning. One has died and the other has felt my power here today. Do not proceed to go up against my father or you will all join the girl."

"Enough of this!"

X-Man charges through his teammates and fires a psionic spike of energy at Genocide, knocking him backwards towards the hole he created to enter. X-Man uses his powers to enter the mind of Genocide, but lacking the precision and skill of other telepaths, he relies solely on his power to accomplish what he wishes. While Nate and Genocide are locked in a heated battle, the rest of X-Squadron can only sit and watch due to the amount of energy the two are producing. For minutes the battle rages on, with neither gaining a lasting advantage. Domino finally tries to take control of the situation, while Sam looks on at disbelief.

"Magma, see if you can fire at him, without hitting Nate. We've gotta help him out."

"No problem, Dom," Magma says as she moves around the two combatants, charging her powers to emit lava as she does so. When she is completely behind Genocide, she fires a ball of lava directly at him. Before the flaming ball could reach him, Genocide turns his head to the side and redirects the ball towards Magma's other teammates, who scatter to avoid being hit. Then before she can react, he attacks her with the same psionic attack he was just seconds earlier use to defend himself against Nate. Magma collapses, catatonic, her mind completely wiped clean. This attack gives Nate the opportunity he needed and quickly takes advantage. Redoubling his previous attack he nails Genocide, knocking him unconscious.

Nate drops to his knees exhausted as his teammates run over to Magma's body. His nose and lip begin to bleed and his body starts to tremble. 

*****

-Author's note-

Ok, I'm not getting reviews and I wanna know what's wrong, if anything with this story so far and if I should continue it or change it or whatever. To possibly get some reviews out of you people I've added a pic. Check it out from the link in my bio. If I get some reviews I'll make some more pics of scenes in the story. Get to the reviews people, I think I've said it enough now. Gimme reviews. Thanks in advance. 


	3. Genocide

Genocide slowly begins to return back to consciousness. As his eyes open he sees that he has been captured and locked within a holding cell. He begins to look around his surroundings and finds a gathering of several mutants sitting outside his cell, awaiting his awaking. In front of him sit Sam, Domino, Xavier, Cyclops, and Phoenix. They talk amongst themselves, not realizing their prisoner has awoken.

"I'm glad you contacted us Sam, you're the first to receive word from Apocalypse. We've been waiting for something like this. How is your team holding up?" Cyclops asked the young leader.

"Dani's dead. Magma's catatonic. It looks like Nate's brain is bleeding. Richter's in critical condition, I don't know if he's even goin' to make it past tonight. Tabitha and James wanna kill somebody, we're great. If we can survive the day."

Genocide stands and walks towards the cell door. He looks at and questions Sam, "The boy still lives?"

"What…?"

"He's awake people," Cyclops says as he jumps to his feet powering his optic blast in the process as years of training have made the action an automatic response to surprise. 

"Easy, Scott," Xavier orders his first student, waving him to back down. "I didn't sense him waking. He possesses tremendous psychic powers and training," and then to Genocide the Professor asks, "Why have you attacked? Why did Apocalypse send you?"

"I have been sent here to warn you, to show you the true power of Apocalypse, and nothing more. The psy and the girl attacked me and I simply defended myself. I never meant to harm any of you," Genocide says as he begins to sit on the floor. He crosses his legs and looks directly at the gathering of mutants.

"You didn't wanna harm us?!! You attacked us!!!" Domino yelled. 

"I disposed of the boy because my father deemed him the weakest of you. If he survives he will have proven he is one worthy to face my father. The woman was chosen for more personal reasons."

Sam questions, "Ya'll mean her time spent in the MLF, right? Her working with Cable's clone, Stryfe."

"Yes."

"What is all this 'father' talk? I thought Holocaust was Apocalypse's son," Jean asked.

"My father has lived since before the pyramids were built. He has fathered hundreds of children over the years, the strongest of which have become the Apostles of Apocalypse, the riders of the storm. Holocaust is just the last of my father's children and in time may prove himself worthy enough to join our ranks."

Cyclops, showing unusual signs of anger, despite his training, he needs answers to the fate of his son. "How was Apocalypse able to defeat Cable and where is body if he is defeated?"

"His body is Apocalypse. Dayspring, the one you call Cable, has been living a lie. His entire life has been for nothing. His mission was planned across centuries to fulfill only one goal..."

"What are you talking about? We know of Nathan's mission, to kill Apocalypse and prevent his future from coming about."

"What you know of Dayspring is what my father wanted all of you to believe. Dayspring was created by Apocalypse's servant, Mister Sinister, under the pretense of eventually killing him. As an infant, Apocalypse infected Dayspring with the TO virus, which Apocalypse created and you all believed it was to kill him before his mutant powers could manifest. Your only hope came in the Askani who took Dayspring to the future. A future where Apocalypse ruled the world. Dayspring grew to maturity, learning great power and how to stop the TO virus from spreading. He lead a rebel army against Apocalypse and lost. With his dying wife in his arms he decided to travel to this time and defeat Apocalypse here. He fought Apocalypse several times here without a definitive winner. Then after the battle of the Twelve, my father believed the time was right to rise to his final form. He fought Dayspring and used the TO virus for it's true purpose, to allow Apocalypse to transfer his essence into Dayspring's body with out any resistance from his mutant abilities. Daysprings mind was destroyed in the process and Apocalypse now has possession of the most powerful telepathic mind on this planet. He is more powerful than even he dreamed of being." 

The gathered mutants are stunned. The revelations Genocide has brought to light has left them all speechless. Cyclops quickly got to his feet and walked over to a corner in the room and quietly sobbed to himself. Jean joined him and tried to calm her husband. Entering his mind through the psychic rapport, she witnesses flashes of the time she and Scott spent in the future raising Cable on their honeymoon. She sees the moment when Scott had given his infant son to the Askani to save his life. She sees the life of the son through the eyes of the father. 

She sees Scott hopes of what he wished his son would one day accomplish. She sees the fears that Scott once thought would be able to harm his son. She sees every sacrifice and act of heroism Scott has done to save his son. Then she sees the horror in Scott's mind because he knows now it was all a lie. He was used from the beginning. She sees Madelyne and Sinister. She sees Scott lose the last pieces of hope he had for saving his child once more. She begins to cry. 

"How… How is that possible? I mean, Sinister hates Apocalypse. He's tried to kill him dozen of times. How would Apocalypse even know what Cable would do, or the Askani… or Scott?"

"Sinister is my father's most loyal servant. All that has transpired between the two was simply to keep up appearances, to make everyone believe. Dayspring's desire to travel in the past, even his means of time travel were provided by my father. The TO virus contained certain influences that slightly guided Dayspring. His life has been manipulated since he was infected with the virus. The Askani were simply trying to survive in a future where survival was all there was. They needed a messiah and ancient writings, unknowingly written by Apocalypse, told the Mother Askani where and when to find her messiah. As for Scott? What father would not save their child if given the chance."

Xavier senses what is happening in Scott's mind and begins to question Genocide again. "Why would Apocalypse sacrifice you? Why would he send you here just to warn us?"

"My father has not sacrificed me. This is my role. I was born three years before Christ. At an early age I proved to my father I possessed his will to survive. I was cold and ruthless. After years of trying I finally earned my father's approval and he bestowed upon me his gift of immortality. I was put to slumber where I grew and became stronger. 

I was awoken again when the Americas were discovered. My father sat and told me of his adventures. I learned of his servants and his gains in power. He told me of the emergence of others like us, those with power. He told me that there would come an age of heroes. He expressed his hopes of meeting those who would finally give him a challenge and his fears of those that would defeat him. I learned of his travels through time and finally about his grand plan.

He knew even then what must be done and began to set them in motion. I returned to my slumber and transported to this land. Sinister began mapping the potential of all those with extraordinary powers. I was awoken again, by Sinister following the battle of the Twelve and awaited for my father to gain his final transformation."

Domino sees that Scott and Jean were having trouble dealing with everything that Genocide has told them and in time she knows she will have to deal with them herself. She asked, "Ok, that's great, but why are you here? What's this warning you keep goin on about and why does Apocalypse wanna even warn us to begin with?"

Genocide, who has shown no sign of trying to escape, quickly rose to his feet, putting all the mutants on alert. Then he began, "I warn you so you can be prepared and gather your armies. I warn you so your struggle will be worthy of Apocalypse's notice. I am Genocide, first rider of the storm. The war will soon begin. First there shall come the riders of the storm. Genocide, Nightmare, Armageddon, and finally Judgment. Then the Horsemen shall ride the earth into Famine, Destruction, War, and Death. Then comes Apocalypse." 

After finishing, Genocide closes his eyes and then disappears. The gathered mutants run to the cell. Inside, where Genocide just stood, laid Cable's psimiter. Broken to pieces. 

To be continued… 


	4. The War Begins

#

##It has been six months since Genocide's warning, just shy of a year since the death of Nathan Summers. Apocalypse has used that time to familiarize himself with his new telepathic and telekinetic powers. His army has grown to impressive numbers. He cares little of what humans and those mutants that have not sided with him have done during this time. He knows that the X-Men are awaiting his opening move.

In thinking this, Apocalypse is exactly right. The X-Men have used these past six months as a time for preparation. They have increased their numbers, as well as, getting each other ready for war. Once splintered into various groups, the X-Men are now one again. There are no longer different teams under different leaders. They are an army awaiting a war.

Currently, the surviving members of X-Squadron, Cannonball, Domino, Meltdown, Proudstar, and X-Man, along with Juggernaut, Husk, Siryn, Polaris, and Havok are in a training session with various members of the X-Men. Cyclops, Phoenix, Wolverine, Iceman, Gambit, Angel, Storm, Rogue, and Bishop are each fighting together as only they can. The X-Squadron is sorely outmatched and outclassed. The tide of battle is quickly turned in the X-Men's favor, and with one final psychic blast from Phoenix, the fight is over. 

"Good job, all around people," Sam said. "I think we should go again if that's alright with everyone else."

"Don't push your team too hard, Cannonball," Cyclops advised the young leader, who is so eager to live up to the expectations of his mentor.

"No offense, Cyclops, sir, but what we're training for isn't going to be easy. If I can push my team harder than anyone else, battle situations will be a breeze… sir."

"Sounds sorta like you did at that age, doesn't it Slim?" 

"Enough jokes, Wolverine. Sam, if you think they're up for it we're more than happy to go again."

With that the two teams resumed their training. Each member of either team trying their hardest to outdo the others. As hard and fierce as the battle is there is an air of ease through the Danger Room. Both teams refusing to let what looms on the horizon spoil their last few precious moments of happiness.

Deep within the bowels of Apocalypse's lair, Sinister ponders over the newly obtained body of his master. Over the last few months Apocalypse has used his own powers to augment the genetic structure of Nathan's body. With Sinister's help, Apocalypse hopes to become nothing less than a god. 

"This is interesting," Sinister spoke, more to himself than to Apocalypse. He then quickly turns from his master and begins to pull up file after file on his computer screen.

"We've known that Summers' body held limitless potential, but since you've used your powers along with the techno-organic cells already present to increase the x-factor within the dna, the telepathic and telekinetic abilities used to hold the techno-organic cells at bay are now increasing dramatically. With the knowledge I've obtained of every mutant on this planet, there will be nothing you can't do."

Sinister slowly turned back towards Apocalypse, who sat up from the examining table slowly eyeing over his servant. Sinister nervously smiled, knowing that their time was soon drawing near. Apocalypse's only reply before leaving Sinister's lab was-

"You know what must be done than, Essex. Afterwards, ready the Horsemen."

Xavier sits across a giant wooden table awaiting the arrival of one of the world's most powerful and deadly mutants. He has taken this trip to Genosha to try and gain his greatest enemy as a much needed ally in the times to come. Within moments Magneto the master of magnetism and high lord of the mutant island of Genosha enters the room and sits across from Xavier.

"You look good Charles."

"As do you Erik. What you have accomplished here is outstanding."

"Once the mutants and mutates on Genosha were given leadership it was just a matter of time before we rose to greatness. I doubt you have finally seen the error in your ways though, Charles. Why have you come here?"

"You have made it no secret that you wish for Genosha to be left out of any outside interference, but you must know that Apocalypse will see this island as a prime target. Eventually he will come after you and none of your citizens will be safe. I have come to ask for you to join me. To help me lead the fight against him. Stand by my side Magnus."

Magneto sits with a look of deep contemplation upon his face. He knows his mutant haven is a prime target for Apocalypse. He knows the horrors that war brings, and yet he still can't thrust his people into the coming fray.

"I am sorry, Charles. I can not give you what you ask. I have fought all my life for what I have accomplished here. You and I once worked together for the same cause and since our parting, I have accomplished that which you have not. I shall not risk that for one over zealous lunatic. You ask for my help and for my people I must refuse you."

"Magnus… Erik, you can't be serious? Apocalypse will come. We do not know how much time we have, we don't even know the size of his forces. The resources you have accumulated here would not only help, but be an asset we can not do without."

"I have fought too hard for this," Magneto uses his mutant powers to levitate himself from his chair over to the big bay window inside his chamber. He looks out upon Magda Square and gazes upon his paradise. "I will not have it destroyed or taken from me. You ask for my help, but what you want is the combined power of those who live here. They have come here to stop fighting, Charles. They no longer need to fight to survive, they live peacefully now. I cannot ask any of them to do otherwise. I have promised those mutants the chose to live here a haven and I will protect them from this war with all the strength given me."

As Xavier and Magnus argue over the coming battle, unseen high above the skies of Genosha hovers a lone figure. Apocalypse has arrived. He uses his tremendous psychic powers and scans the minds of every person on the island. He sees everything and everyone, and after several minutes he deems them too weak to survive. 

"The war begins… now," Apocalypse says and then snaps his fingers.

Within the fraction of a second between action and sound, Apocalypse uses his mutant power to control his molecular structure to split a thousand atoms within himself. The result is instantaneous, a blast of nuclear energy erupts from the sky. Imagine a thousand nuclear warheads detonating simultaneously at the exact same spot. 

SNAP

The force of the explosion knocks both Magneto and Xavier off their feet and out of the building. The heat melts buildings into nothing more than rubble. Magda Square is transformed into ashes. Within seconds sixteen million people, mutant and human are killed. The shockwave carries radiation for miles. Genosha is gone. 

Above the darkened sky, Apocalypse still hovers, flying above his latest actions. He looks down upon the once beautiful island and sees nothing. He uses is newly acquired telepathic abilities, yet again, and senses no one. 

The world turns on their TV's and witnesses the start of something they don't know how to understand. They have become used to terrorism, but what do you call the murder of sixteen million people. How do you justify murder simply to prove a point. The world grieves and seeks answers. World leaders condemn the actions taken and promise to find the culprit and bring him to justice. As TV cameras show the devastation of Genosha, a camera man notices something in the sky. He films it and the world is filled with Apocalypse's laughter.

Author's notes

I got reviews! I got reviews! Ok, so it's two, but it's a start. Thanks you guys. I will hopefully keep getting chapters out fast, I kinda know where I'm going with the story so I just have to write it up. Oh and to give you something to review for- let me know the next scene I should draw. I'm leaning towards a shot of Genocide. Next chapter, the most powerful four horsemen ever. 


	5. The Horseman Destruction

Twelve hours ago the island nation of Genosha, a mutant paradise ruled on high by the master of magnetism himself, Magneto, was destroyed by Apocalypse. Sixteen million people died the moment of his attack, hundreds die every hour since from the tremendous amounts of radiation surrounding what's left of the island. Deep beneath the rubble, a small contingent of survivors rush quickly to gather there forces. The world's most powerful mutant telepath, Charles Xavier begins to regain consciousness and hears snippets of conversations he doesn't understand.

"Lord Magneto, the damage is total. There are simply none alive save those within are range to rescue during the initial explosion."

Xavier raises his head and sees Magneto talking to one of his Acolytes that Xavier doesn't recognize. Magneto stands over a injured mutant with Sally Blevens, the mutant known as Skids, and he quietly answers his Acolyte. "Keep searching. Find all the survivors you can. Find those able to fight and those who need to be saved. Apocalypse wants a war and now he has one."

"Mag… Eric, how… how are we still alive. All I remember… is seeing the explosion and then nothing. I assumed we were about to die. How are we here, and where is here?"

"You are awake, Charles. There is little time for you trying to convince me not to do what must be done. You asked for my help, you asked for the people of Genosha to stand and fight with you. We few gathered here are Genosha. Gather your X-Men. Apocalypse will soon learn the pain he has caused here this day."

"Eric, how are we… why are we not dead? How did we survive?"

"Charles, since I have become the ruler of Genosha there has been more than one attempt on my life. Measures have been in place since I first came to sit on this throne to protect me. Namely Gamemaster, who uses his ability as an omnipath to scan the minds of anyone who approaches the island and warns the others. Skids, you know, used her shielding ability to protect the two of us as well as Vought transported us here. We are under what's left Genosha. Welcome to the war room Charles."

*****

Twenty three and a half hours ago, deep within the bowels of Apocalypse's lair. Mister Sinister has just finished examining and testing the limits of Apocalypse's new body. Amazed at the readings and the potential Apocalypse now possesses, Sinister begins contemplating the upgrades which can be made to his master's already impressive powers. 

"We've known that Summers' body held limitless potential, but since you've used your powers along with the techno-organic cells already present to increase the x-factor within the dna, the telepathic and telekinetic abilities used to hold the techno-organic cells at bay are now increasing dramatically. With the knowledge I've obtained of every mutant on this planet, there will be nothing you can't do."

Sinister slowly turned back towards Apocalypse, who sat up from the examining table slowly eyeing over his servant. Sinister nervously smiled, knowing that their time was soon drawing near. Apocalypse's only reply before leaving Sinister's lab was-

"You know what must be done than, Essex. Afterwards, ready the Horsemen."

Apocalypse leaves Sinister alone to gather his information and to gather his elite that have been hidden within the mutant population for generations. Sinister brings up file after, after file and collects the data he will need. Using his ability to teleport within moments Essex is transported from his laboratory to the home of Alex Summers, the mutant X-Man named Havok. 

The moment Sinister stepped from the teleportation portal he created, the mutants Havok and his live-in girlfriend Polaris both readied their powers. Havok dove from his coach and fired an enormous blast of plasma, Sinister shrugged it off and fired a wave of psionic energy directly at Havok. Alex Summers was knocked off his feet and thrown across the room.

"I have no time for such a disappointment as you Alex."

Sinister then looks towards Polaris who has run to Alex's side, trying to make sure he is still breathing. She finds out that Alex is still alive just unconscious, and then suddenly she realizes that she has no chance of defeating Sinister and powers up fully to protect herself.

"I am not going to allow you to take Alex, Sinister. I will fight you until there is nothing left in me, I will not let you take him."

"Mrs. Dane, I am not here for Alex. He has been such an enormous disappointment, and I have finally given up on him."

"What… what are you talking about, Sinister?"

"What I am about to tell you Lorna you will know as the truth. All the conditioning you have underwent will mean nothing. The loyalty you have gained in your years with the X-Men will mean nothing and your true loyalty will be shown. Lorna… I am your father."

Polaris stands stunned, her mutant power dissipating into nothing. She tries to find her voice and simply can't. After several minutes, Polaris finally speaks to Sinister. "That's… that's not possible. My parents… they died, weeks after I was born. I was adopted by my mother's sister. You will not fool me Sinister, your plan isn't going to work."

"You know of my attempts at using the Summers' dna to create the perfected body for Apocalypse. Is it that hard for you to believe that Scott was my only choice in a host body. Alex has always been my first choice. His ability to harness solar energy would have provided limitless potential. Throughout Alex and Scott's childhoods I watched the both of them and learned from each. I combined the genetic structures of Alex's childhood sweetheart with that of the mutant Eric Lensherr, Magneto, and that is how you were created. 

Several months later, you were released and on your own met Alex Summers. You were programmed to eventually fall in love with him and have his child which would begin your programming to bring me the child. As the years went on, it became apparent that Alex could not father children and I was forced to move on to his brother Scott to claim an heir for Apocalypse. As I began the process of cloning Jean Grey, I was on the verge of disposing you, but Apocalypse informed me of the possibilities to be had with you and we allowed you to live. That time has come, Lorna. It is now time for you to take your place as one of his Horseman."

As Lorna still stands in shock, Alex awakens to see Sinister reaching out his hand to Lorna. He is too weak to even stand, using his powers doesn't even seem like a possible. He screams at the top of his lungs, "Noooo!!! Get away from her Sinister!!! If it's me you want then come and get me!! Leave her out of this!!"

"Tell him Lorna."

Alex doesn't understand what he is seeing before him. He questions Sinister at his command, "What… what are you talking about Sinister."

"Tell him Lorna. Tell him that your sorry."

Lorna walks over to Alex and knells in front of him. She raises her head and with tears in her eyes, in nothing more than a whisper, "I'm sorry Alex. I'm so sorry…"

"Lorna… I'll save you from him. I promise you, I'll save you," Alex says to her. He raises his hand and touches her shoulder. Like he has done so many times before, Alex tries to use the strength of Lorna's love to make him stand despite any obstacle. 

Lorna quickly knocks Alex's hand away and spits in his face. "This is your fault. I was created to carry your child and you could never give me that, Alex. I will become what I will because of you… and I can never forgive you for that." Lorna rises to her feet and turns back towards Sinister.

Sinister opens another teleportation portal and Polaris walks through without looking back. Before Sinister enters he looks upon Alex, who sits sobbing on his knees, his world destroyed, and tells him, "Warn your fellow X-Men. The Horsemen will soon ride and the world will tremble." Sinister then turns and takes a step into nothing, leaving Alex more alone then he has ever been.

*****

Now. The mutants known as Rogue and Gambit have only recently returned back to the X-Men. Four years ago, after a cataclysmic battle and a near death experience for Gambit, both were left without any powers. They left the X-Men to live their lives and Rogue gave birth to their only child. Several months after Cable's death, both of their powers returned more powerful than ever. They returned to the X-Men more out of necessity then want. 

Both mutants sit in a park outside of Salem Center, playing with their child, Charles Renee LeBeau. The boy swings innocently upon swings, while his parents sit and watch over him. Unaware to either of them, a familiar portal opens behind them and Sinister steps from out of the shadows.

"The time has come, Remy. All debts must now be paid."

Author's Notes

Ok, I've finally figured out how I'm going to end this, and hopefully everyone will be surprised. That's not going to be for awhile though. Next couple of chapters deal with the formation of the new horsemen and after that I will introduce the rest of the riders of the storm. Anyway, keep on reviewing, I need feedback. Let me know about the pic you guys wanna see. Review this, review this, review this. Next chapter, the truth behind Gambit and the horseman Famine. 


	6. The Horseman Famine

Within the confines of a child filled park outside of Salem Center, New York. Two X-Men have just been confronted by one of their greatest enemies. Sinister stands face to face with the mutants Rogue and Gambit, his hands clasped together behind his back. Rogue looks away from him, looks towards her son. A child she thought she would never be able to conceive and quickly stares back at Sinister.

Remy LeBeau steps towards the mutant scientist and whispers to him, "Not now Essex. My son was never apart of this. Leave him out of this or so help me…"

"You'll what Mr. LeBeau? Your child, your very life is as much mine as it is yours. Do not ever assume to forget that. I am not here to negotiate any longer. You knew the deal and now payment in full must be made. You know what I ask, and if you desire that child to remain living you will give it to me," Sinister points to Remy and Rogue's son with one hand and in the other he holds a needle containing some unknown liquid.

Remy screams, "Rogue, get Charles," and as Rogue runs towards their son, Remy snatches the needle from Sinister's hand. As he turns Rogue has just grabbed their son and holds him, protecting him like only a mother can. The child begins crying not knowing what is going on.

"Remy, what's goin' on sugah?"

The mutant Gambit walks up to his lover and son and hugs the both of them. "I'm sorry, Petite," is his only answer as he sticks Rogue with the needle and she collapses in his arms. Tears stream down Remy's face and he stands with Rogue in his arms.

"You have made the right decision Mr. LeBeau. Bring her and the child," Sinister says as he reopens a teleportation portal and steps through it. Remy carries Rogue and calls to his son to follow as he walks into Sinister's portal.

*****

A day ago, the worlds most powerful mutant telepath and the master of magnetism survived an assassination attempt which resulted in the entire island of Genosha being destroyed. They are now hundreds of miles beneath the surface of that same island, in what Magneto has dubbed his War Room. Charles has spent the last several hours being briefed on how far Magneto has actually gone to preparing himself for such an attack. The War Room is populated by dozens of mutants loyal to Magneto, each performing a specialized task or carrying for survivors of the attack.

"Magnus, how long have you actually been preparing for something like this to happen?"

"A lot longer than you can imagine, Charles. While you worked towards guiding mutant-human relations, I have been gathering those willing to fight when you eventually failed. This is my Brotherhood, Charles. We outnumber your X-Men, because we knew a war was inevitable."  


"Lord Magneto, we've finally been able to locate confirmation data to clarify Gamesmaster beliefs."

"Forge, he said it would happen and it did. What more confirmation did you need?"

"Forge…? What are you doing here? I never believed you would be one to follow Magneto."

"Professor, as much as I believed in your dream, I also knew the possibilities of what would happen if it failed. I have worked with Lord Magneto since the beginning. It is why I elected both Mystique and Sabretooth for membership while I lead X-Factor."

"Has everyone reported in, Forge?"

"We are still expecting arrivals within the next several hours, Lord Magneto. Madrox, Cargill, and Sunfire have just arrived. They are being debriefed as we speak."

"Good."

"Magnus… what is going on here? I thought you refused to enter into this war. You have an entire army on call and you refused me? Why, Eric?"

"Charles, I have always been looked upon as a terrorist and any action of the kind would have brought far too much unwanted attention to Genosha. Now we have been attacked and will answer in kind. Call your X-Men, Charles. This war will be over far sooner than Apocalypse could imagine. He will pay for the innocents killed here."

*****

Deep within the laboratories of Mister Sinister, the mutant Rogue begins to regain consciousness. She realizes immediately that Sinister has kidnapped her and probably her child, even more shockingly is that Remy helped him do it. As she tries to sit up, it is made abundantly clear that she is strapped to some sort of machine of Sinister's. She begins looking around the room trying to find away to escape.

As her eyes roam the room, she finally spots Sinister. Standing next to him are Remy, who is holding their son. "What's goin' on here, Remy?"

"Ahhh… I was awaiting your return back to the coherent Marie," Sinister replies to her in a mock concerned voice. "I think it is far past time you knew who you have chosen to raise a child with," Sinister makes a gesture which draws Rogue's eyes to Remy. He can't bring himself to look at her and instead kisses their son gently upon his head.

"Remy, how could ya do this t'me? Ah know ya Remy, what ever Sinister is forcin' ya to do, don't Remy."

Sinister walks closer to Rogue and caresses her brow. "You claim to know Mr. LeBeau? Allow me to enlighten you about your son's father, Marie. Over twenty years ago, a family who had the genetic potential to create, in several generations, something beyond a mutant, were flying down the Western American coast. I had already been keeping a watch on the offspring of Christopher Summers, and when his aircraft was attacked by an alien race known as the Shi'ar, I was given the perfect opportunity to gain even more knowledge of his children. 

Before I was able to teleport inside of the aircraft, Christopher had already tried to save his two children, Scott and Alex, by having them parachute from the craft. His third son was far too young to survive such an ordeal. Grasped in his mother's arms, Raymond Summers, would soon meet a fate that would not be best for the plans already in motion. I wiped all traces of Raymond from the minds of Christopher and his wife, Katherine Anne, allowing me to teleport myself and the infant child to safety. 

After the incident, I began searching for the other two children with much success. I found Scott, the eldest of the Summers, in a hospitable suffering in a coma. While posing as one of his doctors I entered his mind and erased any knowledge of his youngest sibling. I then did the same with Alex, effectively eliminating any known existence of Raymond.

I raised the child as my own, after losing the wife and only child of my own, I must say it was in itself a very… moving experience for me. Eventually, everything must come to an end, including the pseudo father-son relationship I created with Raymond. His potential was only surpassed by that of his immediate brother, Alex, but still certain restrains were put upon him and he was released into the streets of New Orleans, where he was adopted into the Thieves' Guild. There he was raised to become a rather accomplished thief, but he never forgot me. 

Over the years, I have helped and been helped by my surrogate son, now named Remy LeBeau, but never so much when he realized his true potential. Of all the Summers children he has been the only to break through his conditioning. Both Scott and Alex still cannot completely control their powers, but Remy… ahhh, my dear young Remy, has surpassed all expectations I had for him. 

I have lost track of my story… after Remy's powers manifested and he gained some control over them, I cut all ties with him and suggested he join with the X-Men. While I had studied all mutants intimately, and realizing the potential you had, Marie, having the two of you meet was essential. After Remy joined, the rest was left up to the two of you. Love, the greatest weapon I have ever been able to yield. You have given us a true heir to Apocalypse, Rogue. When your son reaches his mutant potential the world will crumble."

Rogue looks at Gambit, not believing any of what Sinister has told her, "Remy… he's controlling your mind. Break out of it. Ya can beat him, Remy. Ah know ya can."

Gambit doesn't answer her and simply walks out of the room, with their son still clasped in his arms. Sinister then places a headpiece upon Rogue's head and places several needles into her arms. Rogue, through a torrent of tears, asked, "What have ya done to him, Sinister?"

"Right now, Marie, I'd be more concerned with yourself than with Mr. LeBeau," Sinister presses several buttons and Rogue's body is racked with pain. It feels worse than anything she has ever felt before, as if her very blood was on fire. "Rejoice, Marie, the genetic reconstruction is painful and takes quite awhile to complete, but afterwards you shall be the newest Horseman for Apocalypse."

Rogue's only response is a yell that soon fills the entire laboratory. While outside the door, the mutant Gambit listens to the woman he loves screaming in pain. He tries to cover his son's ears and again kisses him on his brow. "I'm sorry, Chere. I'm so sorry, but you'll know soon enough… I did this for us. For all of us."

To be continued… 

Author's Notes

Gimme more reviews. Next chapter- the horseman war and the formation of an army


	7. The Horseman War

It has been three days since the evil genius known as Mister Sinister kidnapped the mutant Rogue, with the help from the father of her child, the former X-Man named Gambit. Three days Sinister had been trying to alter Rogue's genetic make-up, making her more powerful than she ever would have been able to achieve on her own. Three days of the most pain Rogue had ever endure. Several times she had passed out for hours due to the extreme amounts of stress her body was being forced to endure, as Sinister's machines rewrote her very dna. 

Sinister calmly looked over computer screens that were monitoring Rogue's process, with the scrutiny he would if she was simply any other of his experiments. While Sinister continued his work, Gambit entered his laboratory followed by two others hidden in the shadows. 

"Essex, they have arrived."

His concentration broken, Sinister looked up from the computer readouts and replied, "Thank you, Mr. LeBeau. I'm certain the accommodations I have provided are efficient enough for you and yours?"

"We'll manage," Gambit answered as he turned and walked from Sinister's lair, leaving him with his expected company.

Sinister rose from his work and strode closer to the two figures. As they stepped from the shadows, Sinister greeted them both, "Ozymandias, it is good that you have returned. You as well, Caliban. I hope you both know why you have been asked to join us here once again."

"Caliban has come here of his own free will, him believing in what Apocalypse plans on doing. I, on the other hand, have been bound to Apocalypse for far longer than I would have ever wished. I am not here because I choose to be, Essex."

"That is not the point. You shall both share in the glory that Apocalypse will soon bring. He has returned and wishes for you to 'see' for him. Be prepared. As for you, Caliban… your final ascension shall now begin," Sinister said as he placed his hand upon the pale white shoulder of the monstrous mutant. "Leave us… there is much work to be done."

*****

While Sinister was greeting his latest arrivals, aboard the Blackbird, a rather large contingent of X-Men were headed towards the destruction once known as Genosha. All aboard were in there own way simply trying to deal with what their Professor had told them hours before. That being that Magneto and himself had survived the attack by Apocalypse and he had just recently been informed of Magneto's preparations for such an attack to occur. 

The first of Xavier's X-Man, the mutant Cyclops sat at the controls as his teammate Bishop sat in the co-pilot chair. "I knew we couldn't trust Magneto. We should have been keeping a closer eye on him. How do we know he hasn't been gathering this army for his own reasons? This is not going to turn out good any way you look at it."

The weather goddess Storm then walked to the front of the aircraft and placed her hand upon Bishop's shoulder, "Innocent until proven guilty, Bishop. Magneto has been a friend as well during our history together. There are those with him who would not partake in such a task as you foresee happening."

"Don't forget that Magneto's also tried to kill close to all of us, on more than ten occasions, Ororo," the mutant Iceman answered from his seat in the back of the cabin. "I'm with Bishop on this one. It just looks like somebody threw the first stone before Mags got a chance to do it himself."

Cyclops, being the consummate leader tried to steady his teammates, "None of that matters now. The Professor is there, and until we get him out we will listen to what Magneto has to say for himself. We may need all the help we can manage, and this army Magneto has recruited is a blessing. Touch down in ten minutes. Be ready… just in case."

Storm walked back to her seat, and rejoined her conversation with Bobby Drake and Sean Cassidy, the Banshee, and his daughter Siryn. Cyclops began to establish a telepathic link with his wife and fellow X-Man, Phoenix. //Jean, how is everything at the mansion.\\

//Scott… is that you?\\ came back her reply. //It's so hard to hear you… the radiation from the blast must be disrupting the astral plane around Genosha.\\

//Can you work through this?\\

//I'm the embodiment of the Phoenix, Scott. I can work through anything. Everything is fine here, so far. It's just that… well, tensions are sort of high around here. With Logan and Juggernaut pushing everyone else in the Danger Room so hard, Hank and Dr. Reyes are working overtime to patch everyone back up.\\

//How's Alex doing?\\

//He's still hurt by Lorna leaving. He keeps wanting to believe that Sinister kidnapped or brainwashed or something. He says when the time comes we won't be able to keep him from fighting with us.\\

//I wouldn't think of it. We'll get Lorna back, we leave no one behind. Any word from Rogue or Gambit?\\

//None. They haven't been back here or tried contacting anyone. I've searched with Cerebra and can't even get a trace on either of them…\\

Scott and Jean's telepathic conversation was abruptly brought to an end and all Scott heard in his mind was, //Quite sorry, Summers. On orders from Lord Magnus, there are no secrets on Genosha,\\ stated the telepathic voice of Gamesmaster. //To enter his land, is to play by his rules, which I am quite able to enforce.\\

Scott begrudgingly quieted his thoughts and prepared the Blackbird for landing upon what was once Genosha.

*****

Caliban laid upon his back while Sinister hovered over him, placing equipment and needles in and on his body. This is nothing new to the former Morlock, he had previously been experimented on by Apocalypse himself to make him more powerful and worthy for survival. He simply sat and tried his hardest to try and understand what Sinister was saying, mostly to himself, as he began his work.

"Years ago, our master, the high lord Apocalypse, gave you a chance to stand at his side. Of all his Horseman, you were favored among all others. Not because of your abilities, which until he modified were nothing exceptional. No, you were prized only because you were the first he confided in. You knew of his grand scheme and still showed him true loyalty. Loyalty which he has rewarded over time. Today is no different.

There was once a time when Apocalypse gained control of one whose strength could not be measured. A monstrous hulk befitting of his name. He was to become the Horseman War, but he broke free of Apocalypse hold over him, but Apocalypse does not give up so easily. For the short time, the Hulk was in Apocalypse's possession many test were run, and much blood taken. This blood was then used to determine the source of his strength, of his power. The answers to all our questions were in his blood.

His blood contains within it the very source of his powers. Powers which can be passed onto others. Namely… you, Caliban. You shall become War. You shall gain strength unmatched by any. Along with your other abilities to emit fear and plague the mind, you shall be unstoppable, but for now sleep. Let the blood become a part of you. When you wake, the world shall fear the War that you become." With that said, Sinister injects Caliban with a vile containing blood from the rampaging beast man has named the Hulk.

*****

Within the War Room, Magneto, along with members from his army, sat and laid plans with Xavier and his X-Men. The tension and stress were almost to the point of unbearable, neither group wanting the help from the other, but each knowing without it they don't stand a chance. Magnus and Xavier, friends long ago, set aside all differences and agree that the mutant underground beneath Genosha shall be the home for their parties.

Xavier sent Cyclops, Storm, and Siryn back to their mansion headquarters to bring the rest of the X-Men along with equipment they will use to train this mutant army. Bishop, Iceman, and Banshee stayed behind to guard the Professor, none trusting his safety in Magneto's home. Xavier, on the other hand, is astounded at the progress that Magnus had made in the last several months. Accumulating such an army of mutants over the years without ever finding out, Xavier wonders what other secrets Magnus might have kept from him.

*****

Apocalypse returned almost immediately after the attack on Genosha and had waited for some sort of retailation from the rest of the world. When none came, he sent word, through his telepathic connection, for Ozymandias to come to him. Being bound to Apocalypse for the rest of eternity, Ozymandias did just that. 

He stood before Apocalypse and proceeded to carve. It was his gift, to see the future and know of things to come, as well as his curse, he became a being of living stone enthralled to Apocalypse. For hours he carved, never stopping, never hesitating. Until, finally he dropped to his knees, stone tears dripping from eyes that no longer see. "It… it is… finished."

Apocalypse sat up straighter in his throne, his curiosity peaked. "What does it mean, Slave-king?"

Ozymandias looked upon his work and in the same type of trance he reverts into when he carves, he spoke in a slow, monotone voice, "It shall come from the sky bringing an end to everything. The stars shall come to Earth. The sun will no longer shine. Two become one, one becomes everything. A child is born. Apocalypse risen."

*****

Author's Notes

More reviews!!! Thanks everybody who sent them in, but I still want more. Anyway, I'm really starting to get into this and I think the story is starting to come along. Next chapter- the Horseman Death and we get back to some action.

(New Feature), cause I got some reviews, I'll do it just to answer questions anybody got about the story

Q&A

Mag Carter- hopefully this chapter reads better than the last ones. If not let me know what needs to be changed. Appreciate the help.

Shinigami-chan- everything I'm doing does have a reason in the story. It'll all come together later on. (Hopefully) I do know what happens and it'll be something no one sees coming. Just gotta wait and see for yourself. 


	8. The Horseman Death

Deep within the Swiss Alps, a figure sat alone upon a throne pondering his life. He has lived far longer than he ever imagined. Over the years he has gained powers he couldn't have imagined. His only worry is how he gained them.

He was a warrior during the Crusades of the 12th century. A fighter of great strength and unmatched ambition. It was his curiosity and lack of fear of ancient legends which resulted in his current situation. He entered a tower and awoke an ancient evil, an evil man has named Apocalypse.

He was given great power and almost killed his closest friend. That act alone made him betray Apocalypse who cast him in a great sleep. He slept for centuries, only to be awoken himself by one he would come to look upon as a god. It was during this time as an 'heir' to the Lord Magnus that he encountered the modern world. A world filled with those of power. A world he would help his Lord Magnus rule. 

He soon came into conflict with one who claimed to be the son of Apocalypse and almost lost his life. Due to the powers given him by Apocalypse he survived, only to try to destroy the true son of his lord, the mutant Quicksilver. After his defeat, he ventured to Genosha and tried to unit the country as his lord would have wished. He was defeated, by the X-Men and came back to the place of his great sleep to ponder his next course of action.

He no longer wishes to follow the path of Magnus, seeing his goal of a world ruled by mutants still as the only true destiny for Earth. Only he doesn't believe that Magnus is capable of being the one to accomplish that feat. He now wonders if following Apocalypse or being the champion himself is the true answer.

*****

Xavier's Institute of Higher Learning, a school for training mutants in the use of their powers, is in fact, a training facility of the X-Men. It contains the Danger Room and several of the world's most powerful and dangerous mutants. Currently, several members of the X-Men, Wolverine, Juggernaut, Phoenix, Angel, Chamber, Nightcrawler, Northstar, and Jubilee, are in the midst of one such training situation now.

Within the Danger Room, Angel leads the X-Men through a holographic war-type situation so they could be at their best when called upon. As Angel flew over head, with Nightcrawler teleporting from here to there, staying a step ahead of his holographic opponents, Wolverine and Juggernaut were taking out a reprogrammed Sentinel. Northstar was trying to use his enhanced speed to rescue Jubilee from being ensnared in giant mechanical arms. Chamber laid unconscious from the hundreds of lasers firing throughout the room. Phoenix controlled the entire escapade from the God Room.

Jean shuts down the program, as Nightcrawler teleported to Chamber to try and revive him. She grabbed the mic and said, "Ok, good everyone. Jubilee, next time don't underestimate the speed of those arms. Logan, you should've helped her instead of losing control and simply attacking. Is Chamber alright, Kurt?"

"Ja. He will be fine."

"I just didn't know those lasers were going to be so powerful. Hit me like truck."

"This is a combat situation, Jonathan. Everything is going to be pushed to it's limits, including all of you."

"Jeanie, let's quit with the yapping and get back to what we're supposed to be doing here. As much as I don't like sitting around while the rest are off helping the Professor, we might as well be ready for anything."

*****

The man known as Mister Sinister knelt before his lord and master Apocalypse. He has just completed operations on the mutants Caliban and Rogue and await for each to awake. He was in Apocalypse's central throne room hearing what Apocalypse had just learned from Ozymandias, another of his servants. He heard of the warnings and began to inform Apocalypse of the operations thus far.

"All goes to plan, Essex?"

"Yes, my lord. Caliban and Rogue will be awake and around within the next day."

"And the others?"

"Polaris is taking to her news as best as could be expected. Gambit knows that the life of his child and the world are at stake so he is quite eager to help. As for the Horseman Death, I shall inform him to return to your service as soon as I depart from you."

"All seems to be going as I have planned centuries ago. Bring me Death and I shall take care of those that have strayed."

With that Sinister rose and headed towards the only exit in the room. He turned and looked over his shoulder to say something else to Apocalypse, but he was gone. His throne sat empty and Sinister once again was astounded at the goal that Apocalypse hoped to obtain through his plan.

*****

The X-Men on the Blackbird are headed back towards the Xavier Institute and still were struggling with the news they were being forced to accept. On board, Cyclops, Storm, and Siryn sat in silence. None quite wanting to accept the order that Xavier had given them, to gather the rest of the X-Men and bring them back to the underground headquarters of Magneto. Somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean, that silence was abruptly broken.

The crafts radio came alive, "Cyclops, this is Jean. We've got a problem."

"Jean, what is it?"

"I've run a search through Cerebra and found four mutants moving towards a residence in D.C."

Siryn asked, "Why, exactly is that a problem?"

"The residence is the former base of X-Factor that Forge held Mystique and Sabertooth in. It's where we think the Brotherhood has been lying low at and one of the mutant signatures matches that of Genocide."

"We're on are way there. You keep the other X-Men there. If we need help, then you come. We cannot leave the Institute unguarded."

*****

Before Sinister had the opportunity to turn and speak again to Apocalypse, he teleported himself out of the room by dispersing his entire molecular structure and guiding them with his psionic powers through the very air. With the speed of thought, he traveled from his hidden base, deep beneath the Egypt sands, to the snow covered Swiss Alps. More accurately, one of his former resting chambers that the mutant Exodus now sat and wondered his own fate. Apocalypse then reconstructed his molecules and reformed himself from seemingly nothing.

Standing directly in front of Exodus, Apocalypse said- "Your time has come to choose your destiny, Paris."

Exodus rose from his throne and threw back his cape as his eyes flared with psionic energy. "I wondered how long it would take you to finally track me down."

"I did not track you down. I have known were you have been ever since you awoke from your rejuvenation. I have just now chosen to meet with you."

"Well now you are here. What is it that you want from me?"

"I am giving you a choice, Paris. You will either fall in line and join with me or you shall die."

"I do not believe I shall be doing either, Apocalypse."

Exodus prepared himself for what he believed to be his fiercest battle ever. He was willing to push himself to the farthest reaches of his power's limits. He gripped his cape and gritted his teeth, awaiting for Apocalypse's opening attack. Surprisingly, none came.

"You have missed judge why I have come here, Paris. If you choose not to fight beside me, you will die. Just not at my hand. When the time comes my riders shall cull the weak from the Earth. Those that survive will face the might of my Horsemen. None, but those beside me shall survive their wraith. I am only giving you this opportunity once."

"Why? Why would you give me such an opportunity when there are those that will willingly follow you?"

"You were chosen to become Exodus not for your powers, but for your warrior mentality. Even your refusal to join me then and now is a testament to that. You shall gather those chosen as the strong and bring them to the final battleground. That is and has been your role I have foreseen and so it shall be."

Before Exodus could respond Apocalypse again teleported himself away. Exodus sat back upon his throne, contemplating what he had just learned. He wonders if his destiny has been set or if he still might be able to change things to benefit himself.

*****

The Xavier Institute, all members of the X-Men still here are on edge. Each was awaiting an emergency distress call for help from a Cyclops' team. None were expecting Sinister. He teleported himself directly outside the mansion's front doors. He stood there, as the X-Men came to him expecting a conflict.

"I've been wondering when I was goin to be able to hit something," Cain Marko, the unstoppable Juggernaut yelled as he ran from the doors straight for Sinister.

"Cain, stop!!" Jean screamed as she used her telekinetic powers to halt the Juggernaut's full-on rampage.

"Thank you Mrs. Summers," Sinister said with a small smirk on his face. "I have not come here to fight any of you. Rather to tell Warren that the time is now."

Angel touched down from the ground and landed directly behind Sinister. He walked up to and simply stood by his side. The gathered X-Men don't understand what they are seeing.

"I'm sorry. None of you would understand what I must do, but Apocalypse needs me."

"What… this isn't right. Angel, you spent the last couple of years trying to get over what Apocalypse did to you. Why are you going back to him?"

"He just said you wouldn't understand," Wolverine said, walking towards Angel and Sinister. "But I do. Me and Warren knew one of us was goin to be called on. If it's him, then I'll deal with it, but I'm goin with you Essex."

"There is always room for the strong by Apocalypse's side."

The three mutants then disappeared into one of Sinister's teleportation portals.

To be continued…

Author's Notes

Hey everybody, haven't updated lately, but gotta new one out so it's cool. Keep reviewing, it helps. Hopefully, the story is still interesting. A lot more action in the next chapter. Speaking of which- next chapter - the riders of the storm vs. the brotherhood of evil mutants with three x-men coming just a little too late to do anything. Oh, I got the site for this up and I really need ideas for another scene to draw for this story. Let me know what everyone wants to see. 


	9. Ending Summary

Author's Notes

Hey everybody, I haven't written this fic in a long time, I just don't have the time now. Me and my girlfriend are having a baby in January and I have had to stop writing this. I've thought about it and I'm going to be summing up everything I had planned for the story so I can at least get that much finished. Maybe I'll get the chance to write the whole thing one day. Thanks to those that reviewed and those that have read the story, hope you like the ending.

********

The battle between the Brotherhood (Mystique, Sabertooth, Toad, Avalanche, Post, Blob, and Mimic) and the Riders of the Storm (Genocide, has strong psionic abilities, Armageddon, able to alter his x gene to change the way his mutant powers manifest, Redemption, power dampening abilities, and Judgment, absorbs solar energy to increase physical abilities and fire as blasts of plasma energy) leaves almost all of the Brotherhood dead. 

Judgment rips Post's cybernetic enhancements from his body and then burns a hole through his chest. Redemption dampens the Blob's physical strength, but leaving his weight the same. His bones can't take the strain and begin to break. He suffocates in his own fat. Armageddon becomes intangible and gets close enough to Avalanche to burn him alive, using fire manipulation powers like Pyro. Genocide destroys Mimics mind forces him to attack Sabertooth. Sabertooth slices his throat. Toad is caught in a cross-fire between Judgment and Armageddon when Redemption dampens his leaping abilities. 

Only Mystique, who uses her powers a little bit more like Morph from AOA creating her hands into a whip and blades and stuff like that, and Sabertooth survive. X-Men (Cyclops, Storm, and Siryn) show up and help the two to escape. 

All return back to the mansion and learn of Angel and Wolverine leaving with Sinister. The X-Men then inform Xavier and he thinks the war will start soon. Magneto rallies his army, hundreds of mutants have gathered and joined. Xavier and Magneto begin to decide their course of action and both agree that they need more help. The X-Men at the mansion as well as X-Squadron all return to Magneto's base in Genosha. Exodus arrives in Genosha and says he will lead them to Apocalypse. A plan is soon agreed upon where Xavier, Jean, and X-Man will destroy Apocalypse's mind while Magneto and Cyclops lead every else against the Riders of the Storm and The Horsemen.

A few days later, they arrive at the steps of Apocalypse's temple and the war begins. Magneto's army is met by Apocalypse's hordes, led by The Riders of the Storm. The fight is massive and brutal. Juggernaut rips Redemption in half, who can't dampen Cain's mystic abilities. Magneto crushes Armageddon's heart with his magnetic powers, giving him a heart attack. Genocide's mind is fried when he attacks Jean and she manifests the Phoenix and forces him to feel the pain of the five billion inhabits that died the moment the Phoenix consumed their sun. Judgment fights both Cyclops and Havok, being able to absorb both of their powers when Cannonball smashes into him from behind. Before Judgment can react, X-Man attacks him with his psionic abilities. With his body helpless Proudstar snaps Judgment's neck and stands over his lifeless body. 

The X-Men are shocked by the X-Squadron's ruthlessness, but Sam tells them that this is war. This is what Cable had trained them to do and it's what they would do. Before anyone realizes what's going on, the Horsemen arrive. Magneto and Polaris quickly ascend to the sky, ending in a stalemate, Magneto's experience being his only advantage against Polaris's full powers. Rogue shows that she has been given complete control of her powers and begins to slaughter Magneto's army, beginning with Exodus. Caliban rushes towards Xavier and is stopped by Juggernaut. Cain hits him once and Caliban 'hulks up' turning into a monstrous version of himself. The two then begin trading blows. Angel descends from the sky in front of Iceman and as Bobby tries talking to him, Warren grabs his face and Bobby screams in pain.

No advantage is gained by either side, as the bodies begin to pile up. Forge gets his neck snapped by Rogue, who tells him this is for never helping me like Sinister, sugah. Nightcrawler and Mystique try to help Juggernaut defeat Caliban, who has already killed Proudstar. Storm, Cyclops and Havok try to help Magneto, but Alex punches his brother and instead tries to protect Lorna. Storm causes a lightning storm that increases both Polaris' and Magneto's powers. Xavier sits and watches in horror as Iceman is evaporated into vapor in front of him, a smile on Warren's face. Xavier has had enough.

Before Xavier can do anything, Wolverine grabs his forehead and punches a claw through the back of his neck. He looks down and tells Charles that he'd understand soon enough. Jean screams and allows the Phoenix to take total control of her and literally burns Wolverine's brain with her psionic flames. Wolverine's eyes explode from the heat and he falls lifeless to the ground. At that moment, Sinister and Gambit appear at the gates of the temple and says now is the time. 

Polaris smirks and begins to quickly absorb the entire essence of Magneto's powers. After several minutes, Magneto's body falls to the earth. Caliban rips off Cain's helmet and uses his fear casting psionic plague to drop the Juggernaut to his knees. Caliban swats Mystique away and rips the gem of Cytorrak from Cain's chest. Rogue flies directly towards Bishop, who has been in the front lines trying to save lives, and uses her mutant ability to absorb the powers of others upon him. The nature of Bishop's power causes an enormous energy feedback and a huge explosion, killing Bishop in the process and permanently imprinting Bishop's powers and personality onto Rogue.

Sinister looks at Gambit and tells him to accomplish his goal. Gambit rushes towards Cyclops and Havok, who are still fighting each other. Gambit comes up behind Cyclops and uses his mutant ability to charge Scott's body with kinetic energy. Being brothers Cyclops absorbs all of the energy and freezes in shock. Remy uses his latent power of psionic hypnosis to convince Scott to fire his optic blast at Alex. Scott does so, and with the increased power of Remy that he absorbed, the blast hits Havok in the chest, which is quickly absorbed by Alex's body. Alex then fires a shot of plasma energy at Gambit, trying to free Cyclops, but Gambit's body absorbs his brother's powers. At the instant the three are connected by the powers, they each cry out in pain and an enormous beam blast into the sky.

The beam rockets through the sky entering the further reaches of space. Inside her secluded hideout, Deathbird witnesses the beam and states that the signal has come. She informs Lilandra that Charles is dead and that the Earth will soon be destroyed. Lilandra sends the Imperial Guard to stop Apocalypse.

Beast surveys the damage done so far. Phoenix rages out of control above the sky. Storm engages in a hopeless battle with Polaris. Iceman is gone. Xavier's body lies next to Wolverine's. Cyclops, Havok, and Gambit all lie motionless near the temple steps. Cain has reverted back to his human form. Nightcrawler is trying desperately to stay away from Caliban, who is still fighting Mystique and now Sabertooth. Magneto, Forge, Bishop, Siryn, Domino, Thunderbird… all dead. 

If Beast possessed any psionic abilities, he would've been able to see what has been transpiring on the psychic plane. Xavier's mind, after his body died, has lived on in the psychic plane, much like the Shadow King before him. He has been searching for two minds since his death. He has found one and now searches for the second. His search is finished. Magneto's mind has not yet left his body, but Charles convinces Magnus to let go and then absorbs his essence into him. Onslaught lives again.

An enormous explosion causes everyone to look towards Xavier's body, as Onslaught rises. All the mutants stop and stare in awe as Onslaught glows with energy. He turns towards Phoenix and says now as Phoenix absorbs the combined powers of Onslaught. 

It is at this moment that Apocalypse steps from the temple. Angel flies and then lands next to him. He tells Apocalypse all that has transpired, but then is quickly attacked by X-Man. Apocalypse and X-Man begin to battle and X-Man is quickly defeated. Before absorbing his psionic abilities, Apocalypse explains how time is like a river with many tributaries. Being able to travel the time stream, Apocalypse has also been able to travel dimensions. He had X-Man created just like he had Cable created. He says 'your life has been worthless' and quickly absorbs his essence.

The Imperial Guard arrive and join the fight against Apocalypse. Gladiator finds Beast and tells him of an even greater danger. The only reason Lilandra sent the Imperial Guard was to warn what may be left of the Earth that the Celestials are coming! Gladiator then rushes towards Apocalypse and is soon defeated. 

Apocalypse tells everyone to stop fighting. He explains that the Celestials will be there within minutes and that there only hope lies within him. Apocalypse explains how he advanced Angel to be able to increase a person's mutant abilities to their full potential, which is what he did to Iceman. Bobby has become an elemental force, a part of the very atmosphere. Polaris absorbed Magneto's powers for two reasons- to kill his body and to increase her power to be able control Earth's entire electro-magnetic field. Xavier and Magneto needed to die to for Onslaught permanently. Jean needed to become the Phoenix. Both would be combined to create the most powerful entity outside of the Celestials themselves. 

Rogue was combined with Bishop to allow her to absorb or take any power she could possibly need. She had been imprinted with almost all of Sinister's genetic samples, giving her the powers of nearly all the mutants on the planet. The Summers brothers were used to create the templates to make Apocalypse the body that could contain his powers. When all three were combined their powers would signal the Celestials. Apocalypse knew this from his time spent into the Celestial ship and has called them here to save the Earth from their wraith. The Earth's mutant population is now at it's most powerful, with several mutants being almost cosmic forces. The Celestials would see this and deem the planet fit and allow them to survive. Without Apocalypse's war, their was a chance that the Celestials would have destroyed the planet.

The gathered mutants are stunned. Warren looks at Beast, his long time friend, and says that no one would have believed the truth coming from Apocalypse, but it needed to be done. Beast says that he understands, but the loss of life was so great. Apocalypse answers that the strong have survived the worst.

The Celestials arrive and are met by the gathered mutants. They have actually registered on the Celestials senses, something that hasn't been done before. Apocalypse tells the Celestials that he has gathered the mutants to protect the Earth and they would fight the Celestials if need be. The Celestials scan the mutants and are actually shocked. Rogue scans as the entire mutant population, Phoenix/Onslaught is a cosmic threat, Apocalypse has Celestial technology, and they can sense the very air having sentience. 

The Celestials begin to turn, the Earth apparently having been saved. As they leave Apocalypse attacks. The mutants not knowing what to do, follow Apocalypse's lead. The combined might of the mutants against one of Celestials proves to be enough, as one Celestial falls. One of the other Celestials grabs Apocalypse. The mutants are stunned. The Celestial holding Apocalypse pours the power from the fallen Celestial into Apocalypse. A blinding light causes the gathered mutants to look away, when they are able to look, they see two of the Celestials gone and a new third standing in their place. One who looks like Apocalypse.

As the Celestials are leaving, Apocalypse explains in the minds of the gathered mutants that they have been fools for believing him. Since finding the Celestial ship, Apocalypse has planned on becoming one of them. Everything he has ever done has been in sync with his goals. Sinister asks how he is to be rewarded and Apocalypse tells him 'I give you your family.' and disperses his atoms through the atmosphere. Apocalypse tells the mutants that if they ever meet again they will not survive. He turns to join the rest of the Celestial and leaves all the mutants with the thought, 'I am forever. I am the master of time itself. I am Apocalypse.'

Author's Notes

Ok, that felt pretty good getting all out. I've had it in my head for awhile. Hopefully, if you were reading the story this will at least be better than me just letting it dangle there. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and those that read and didn't. Till the next one. 


End file.
